24_7playersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
TinyHuge map
The server runs the map Achievement_Tiny-Huge. This map has a few known developers, two of which have made the current version, Haunting and Maikbey. Map History Maikbey's map version Achievement_tiny-huge was first uploaded to GameBanana ≈2009 and updated May 15, 2010. Before the update, the founders I.Might and Mafiaboss requested to extend the map so they can put TinyHuge onto their server. Maikbey accepted the request and created Practice Room. After a few versions, the map was put on the server. The map contained several rooms known as Spawn, Large room, Medium room, Small room, and Practice room. The last version he made, achievement_tiny-huge_6 can be found here. Cpt.Hopi's version Over the years, the map TinyHuge has been edited numerously by a few different people. One of which was known as Cpt.Hopi. Like the others, Hopi has made quite a few versions of the map. Their versions replaced the floating box area with the Pyro-tennis court, added an Achievement Room, and added godmode, in later versions, a Rocket Jumping course, gritty Half-Life 2 decals, a Heavy Boxing ring located in Practice Room, etc. Later map versions have been removed due to slander written on the walls about a now former VIP, and because of this, Hopi did not make anymore versions for the server. Haunting's version Due to Hopi not wanting to assist Haunting in development of the new versions, Haunting uses Maikbey's map version as a template. When making a new map version was still only an idea, Haunting went to Maikbey and asked him for the original unrendered file of the map to ensure there is no problems in the coding. After a while, Maik gave Haunting his map version, fully trusting him in creating future versions. The first official release of Haunting's version was on April 28, 2014. The first official map was achievement_tinyhuge-h6, although the first alpha version was achievement_tinyhuge-h1, which was released much earlier than the official one's date and only for a very short period of time as a test. Haunting based the name of the map off of a wish from Maik, requesting that Haunting give some sort of credit to himself in the map name so people can differentiate who created which versions. That is why the map is named achievement_tinyhuge-h##, because the "h" stands for "Haunting." This version contains many different changes, such as the textures in Practice Room, the recreation of the Pyro-tennis court, recreation of godmode, a new building in Practice, creation of an Achievement Room, several new rooms and Easter Eggs, etc. The map bases many of its edits off of community votes that take place on the Steam group Tinyhuge Productions, thus making this map a community-based map. The night version was added to Haunting's map series in the h25 update. It displays the same map, achievement_tinyhuge, in a night time setting. Practice was given street-lights for the night version to give more of a night-feel to it. Other lighting was added around the night version so players can see certain things better, such as the Pyro-Tennis Court. The Winter version of the map was released in the h26 update, which features snowy rooms, the frozen beach, snowy textures/models, windy ambiance, etc. The server uses each version of the map, and can be switched by the Administrators and Moderators. The main version and the winter version have been updated to the h26 update, although the night version was left behind at h25a, as an updated night version would not have seen too many changes from h25a-night. In June of 2019, the TinyHuge H map was published on GameBanana and the Steam Workshop after 27 map updates. Trivia *The map Tinyhuge is inspired by TinyHuge Island, from the game Super Mario 64. *There is a random invisible rectangular block floating in Practice Room, the people of the server call it a TinyHuge landmark. It was placed there by Maikbey on accident, when he tried to drag his viewport and instead grabbed the block and moved it. *There were a few map edits by Cpt.Hopi that were hosted on the server only for a sort amount of time. Both these edits utilized a new spawn room, with one edit even replacing all the original rooms from Maik's version, and another edit that also included a 'VIP room'. These concepts, including the VIP room, have never again been featured in any other future edits. Mostly because the VIP room wasn't just for VIP's, but for anybody that could reach the room and lock it first. See also *Divine Indulgence *Room information *Trade Room Category:TinyHuge map Category:History